


This Could Be the Start

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Noctis hardly expected Gladio to even still be there in the morning let alone spooning against his back.





	This Could Be the Start

**Author's Note:**

> For Gladnoct week, day 1, cuddly Gladdy

Gladiolus is known to have a reputation. Lady killer. He’s said to have a swift entrance and a speedy exit. So when one drink too many led to a heated kiss and a stumbling trip back to Noctis’ apartment, Noctis hardly expected him to even still be there in the morning let alone spooning against his back. 

It wasn’t unpleasant, just unexpected. The shield’s arm was flung across his waist holding him snug against him and his leg was twined with his so that Noctis felt like a hot dog peaking out from inside a bun. It was comforting, actually, being wrapped up by the one sworn to protect him. It would have been easy to drift back off to sleep if not for the question thrumming through his brain.

Pressed as close as they were, he could feel it when he woke, the way his limbs came back under conscious control. Gladio’s face pressed into the crook of his neck, hot breath ghosting over his skin. “Mornin.’”

“Morning,” Noctis greeted uncertainty. 

Gladio didn’t make to move away, instead planting kisses over his neck and shoulder. Noctis wanted to give into whatever this was, wanted to arch his back into him and run his fingers over his hair, but he remained hesitant. Last night, he’d been lonely and needy and in search of whatever comfort he could get. He’d been ready for that to be all it was: one night of meaningless sex. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do in this situation. This wasn’t the one-night-stand Gladio everyone told stories about. This didn’t fit with a wham-bam-thank-ya-ma’am. 

“What are you doing?” It came out sounding more accusatory than he meant it to, and Gladio lifted his face away from his neck. 

Noctis could imagine the way his jaw was squaring in the time it took him to answer. “I thought I was cuddling with you.” 

Noctis could feel the way his muscles had all went on edge, as if ready to spring away from him at a mere whisper. “But why?”

The leg left him now, but the arm--thankfully--stayed put. “Because I wanted to?” Noctis hated that he couldn’t tell if Gladio was hurt or confused. 

“But why?”

“Noct.” He trailed off, hold on him loosening. “I thought....Sorry.” Abruptly, he rolled himself over and sat on the edge of the bed. By the time Noctis turned to look at him, he was already palming along the floor to find his discarded clothing. 

“Gladio, wait.” Noctis grabbed for his arm, and Gladio shot him a look over his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I get it. You were drunk and needy and I just happened to be there. We’re good.”

The words felt like a Tonberry’s knife. How had he become the bad guy in this? “Don’t leave. I still want to know.”

“Know what?”

“Why? Why are you still here?”

Gladio curved his body on the bed to face him. “What kind of stupid question is that?”

“A legitimate one,” Noctis pressed despite the guilt that was now needling him. “I want to know why you were cuddling me.”

“Because I wanted to,” he said with annoyance.

“After everyone, why  _ me _ ?” 

Gladio groaned and fisted his hair. “Gods, Noct! How can you be so freakin dense. Because it’s  _ you _ .” Noctis sucked in a breath. “You aren’t some random chick I picked up at a bar.”

“The rumors--”

“You should pay more attention to what’s right in front of you than some shitty rumors. Yeah, there’s some truth in them, but none of that matters, because you’re different from all of them, Noct.”

“Really?” 

“Course.” The annoyance was mostly gone now, replaced with something that made Noctis’ hopes peak. “You’re my prince, my future king. I’m pledged to you. You really think I’d just treat you like some random hook-up?”

Noctis looked down at his lap, feeling ashamed for doubting him. “No.”

“Good.” A large, callused hand came down upon his head.

“We can cuddle more,” Noctis said quietly. 

Lips pressed to his forehead. “I’d like that.”

They settled back down together, but this time, Gladio was on his back with the prince’s head pillowed on his chest. 

“This is nice,” Noctis said.

“Yeah. We should do it more often.”

“About that,” he started hesitantly. “Last night wasn’t just meaningless sex for you, then?”

“Was it for you?”

“Yes--no. It was supposed to be, but now...”

Gladio tugged him closer. “It’s okay if you’re unsure what you want.”

“What I want?” He didn’t want this to end, that much he knew. “I want this. It’s nice and I like spending time with you.”

“Okay, princess,” Gladio said fondly, “that’s as good a place to start as any.”


End file.
